The Betrayal
by dynamic tenshi
Summary: A strange mystery takes place at the Hinata after Naru left and Keitaro's unresponsive additude becomes into sulking depression.Motoko plans to solve the case with Shinobu's help.Although;falling in love wasn't the part of the plan.Ratings gone up for saf
1. Please don't Make me Cry

**_Disclaimer: I do not own love Hina._**

**_Thanks to...Innotral, my writing sensei. -laughs-_**

**_Chapter One..._**

**_"Please don't Make me Cry."_**

He sat there, hopelessly lost in his own world. He cried there, forgetting shreds of pride he had left. He sang there, with a melancholy voice. Keitaro Urashima, age 20, a 2nd year ronin trying to get into Tokyo University. Shattered Dreams with a never-ending pain coming straight towards him. Hopeless ideas and imaginations to make things all better in the world he now lived in.

Nothing was better.

"Please don't make me cry."

It never occurred to him that days passed by so easily and it also never occurred to him that the girls were worrying their butts off. Kitsune stopped drinking sake and stayed quiet, unable to figure out the mysterious manager. Shinobu barely talked but still continued with her cooking skills and studies. Kaolla didn't attack him out of nowhere. Haruka didn't even visit the Hinata Dorm even if it is close enough. Motoko didn't insult Keitaro in anyways... such as physical abuse and verbal abuse and Narusegawa...

"True love can be so hard to find yet broken easily," Keitaro whispered, "that's what she said... I never knew..."

The Hinata House was always abnormal with crazy samurai tricks, inventions made courtesy of Su, and weird turtles attacking from the west. Although, this was stranger, it was quieter and silent; the silence of misery. The wind even sang with the sakura trees, its melenchaly melody made it even more depressing for the gang.

"Please don't make me cry... I know you know... just please don't make me cry... I'm just like you so just leave me alone... please don't make me cry."

It wasn't long until company came in his presence...

"Sempai, you've been in this room for two days everyone is worried," whispered Shinobu looking through the door.

Keitaro seemed unaffected, not hearing her words but just slipping into another of his fantasies. He was hurt, floundered, and stabbed directly in the heart. What more could it take to not answer to the sweetest girl?

"Sempai... please you've been in this room for so long."

His eyes traveled to the young girl's blue orbs, "Shinobu... you've grown so much... including your heart."

"Sempai... please..."

"Please don't make me cry," He muttered, "not now Shinobu... just not today."

Her eyes widened, feeling pity for the one she loved even today, "Sempai..."

"Leave me alone... Shinobu-Chan," Keitaro was growing a little impatient by the tone of his voice.

Shinobu gave up with a deep sigh and reluctantly left the room. Her eyes only focusing on her shadow which continue to walk forth downstairs. It was so strange to see Keitaro Urashima so depressed, well, much depressed than usual. And she knew why. Only she and Motoko knew the cause of this tragedy and it was because of the betrayal. Yes, that dark word causes even the great Samurai to jump because of memories. She remembered it all, but she didn't want to...

"Motoko-sempai," Shinobu said boldly, "I need you to talk to Keitaro, now."

The samurai stopped her katas and looked at Shinobu in awe. There had been few times Shinobu would address Keitaro as Keitaro instead of Sempai, it just seemed unnatural.

"What for?" Motoko raised an eye-brow of suspicion, "I need not to interfere in Urashima's business."

"You do in this chapter," Shinobu muttered.

"What?"

"Look, Keitaro is hurt Motoko-chan can't you see that!"

"It has nothing to do with any of us."

"What are you talking about? He sits in his room as if there was no world outside, how can that not be our business?"

"... I do not want to be part of this, were just medaling Shinobu. We should let time heal Urashima, less we make the situation worse."

"Are you serious? That man won't get up unless we move his butt with a bull-dozer! I won't allow that betrayal to suck the soul of our manager because I love him Motoko!"

Silence coated her words. She exactly sounded like...

"NaruNarusegawa..."

Shinobu looked down at her feet, "yes... it wasn't her fault... none of them is their fault."

Motoko looked deeply in Shinobu's eyes, "Shinobu-chan... why me?"

A weak smile tugged her cute features. "Because Keitaro only sees me as his little-sister... he needs someone who gives him a good kick in the shin, understand Motoko-chan."

Motoko reluctantly settled her blade down on the wooden floor and laid her hand on Shinobu's shoulder. "You do realize if Urashima doesn't wake up from this misery, I shall let him taste my blade."

"Do whatever you can... Motoko-sempai."

She smiled; unable to stay emotionless in Shinobu's presence she gave a quick hug for Shinobu's courage. It was seconds later she decided to let go and turn her back towards Shinobu and go downstairs through the hell she would have to face.

"Shinobu..."

"Yes, Motoko-sempai?"

"That was pretty brave of you to confess your love."

"I didn't confess it for you... I did it for Keitaro's pain so you can wake him up."

"Humph..."

While she watched Motoko disappeared through the steps of the Hinata, she chuckled happily enough to sound like a cute little girl, "good-luck Motoko-Chan... you can do it."

Little did Keitaro Urashima know he had a future that either can be bright one of a dark ending? Little did the other Hinata Residents know most of them had yet to figure out the truth of the betrayal. What really happened between Keitaro and Naru? What future brings between them? What new love is there to seek? Most important of all... what happened to Naru Narusegawa?

The one whom started it all.

**_

* * *

_****_Tenshi: As you can see, notconfident is my first sucessful account that I'd had been keeping for months now. Your probably wondering why I am re-writing this on a different account; its mostly because of memories. I wanted to start something new on this account so here I am._**

**_Now your asking, for those who had read my "Betrayal," the reason I am re-writing this, improvement. I was merely an amuturea couple of months ago.Now, I know whatemotions are required in this story. Thematter of balance. If you read my previous "Betrayal," than you will see howout of balance it is._**

**_Thank you to Innotral-Sensei for helping me... I was thinking of acutally making GlazeandConfused in making mySensei... but... he seems a little too advanced for meor is it a she? Hnn..._**

**_Any helpfulcomments and suggestions are fine._**


	2. Unexpected Feelings

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina._**

**_"The Betrayal: Chapter Two."_**

**_My Unexpected Feelings..._**

She expected this event that involved the so-called "betrayal," but she never expected it would involve herself. It's so strange; she didn't even come in prepared. What tools would she use this time to make the Urashima look into her own eyes? Strange and unusual as this question this may seem, Motoko finally took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no response except the birds chirping outside and minor echoes mocking her knocks. Frustrated, she knocked even harder.

No response.

"Urashima, if you do not open this door than I will gladly destroy it with the blast of my Ki!"

No response.

"Dammit!" She cursed thanks to the influence of her high school, "Urashima!"

No response.

The day held such a warm expression that it didn't made sense for Motoko. Narusegawa mysteriously left without a trace, everyone was quiet and that included Suu, which was also surprising, and the stubborn manager was drowning in deep depression. This was getting much complicated... and frustrating. Anger soon took over the blood of the Aoyama and impatience controlled her movements... even her emotions.

Motoko slid the fragile door with a swift push and her eyes grew angrier, "how dare you not respond!"

She stopped in her tracks... Shinobu told her to cheer him up, not scare the hell out of him like every single day. She grew slightly calm and sighed; and her Shinai was placed gently on the floor. How she hated doing this. Shinobu's eyes could make even the scary-hearted Tsuroko melt. Yep... she hated doing favors, especially when it involves helping and depress manager sulking over something that the whole gang doesn't even know about. She soon sat of Keitaro whom seem to be staring out at his balcony.

"Urashima... please do not slouch," She sighed.

"Please don't make me cry...," he finally sang rocking his body back and forth.

It took seconds until Motoko realized that the manager was really depressed. If she sneaked in some anti-depression pills, maybe he could dance around and sing YMCA just like what Suu did when she thought those were pills that included sugar candy. Unfortunately... they were one of those pills that make you happy, Anti-Depression Medication to be exact.

She shook her head and sat formally with her Shinai near her, just in case there are any side effects of being hugely depressed, "Listen to me Urashima and listen good."

Keitaro's fingers slightly twitched and shifted his weight towards Motoko's side, obviously wanting to hear what she wants to say to him, even if it was useless... or was it?

"I have yet to know the incident that happened between you and Narusegawa..."

The name made him jumped a little and whimpered. Memories seemed to flashback in his mind...

"But the Hinata Residents and I voted that you have been, how to say... a little too hard on this. You can always talk to one of us because..."

He leaned in a little closer because her sentence seemed to be getting softer.

"We all care for you because you are like a sibling to us, you even made Shinobu passed her exams to get into that high-school, that seems to be popular. Its an excellent school if I do say so myself. Kaolla... she seems to be much happier since you arrived here, which I did not approve from the beginning. Mitsune, she seems to be more open and...,"

She paused for a deep breath, "its because of you, Urashima, my training has improved... and to tell you the truth, I do have regrets trying to kick you out of the Hinata in the beginning... but I don't have any regrets flying you to the wall because of your perverted ness..."

Keitaro's head lowered...

"But most importantly of all... we all care for you greatly... even I have to admit, that I care for you as much as I care for my training."

Keitaro sat silently not moving an inch.

"No... I care for you as if you are really my older brother, Urashima."

Motoko looked sternly at the Urashima with a slight blush rushing a little towards her cheeks. She never knew she would actually confess the emotions that were dwelling within her for quite some time now, but now since the manager heard it all... things would get a little lighter. Although, finding Narusegawa was the hard part...

Not to mention she was the main target of the problem.

After several minutes waiting for Keitaro's response, Motoko grew impatient and did a slight cough to see if he was vigilant of what she had said.

"Urashima, this may be shocking for you but could you at least show any sign that you are alive?"

"Zzzzzz... Pork-fried rice is my favorite Shinobu... you're the best..."

Motoko's eyebrows twitched. After all that time confessing, Keitaro thinks he could just sleep while she's talking as if he was learning a lecture at Tokyo University? She was cursing silently in her head so much that she wouldn't even sound like the Motoko Aoyama we fans all drool over. The impatient Aoyama gripped her Shinai firmly and...

"Zzzzz... Tokyo University... were finally... in... Narusegawa...zzzzzzz"

Hearing those words, her grip became lighter and the room grew much silent.

"I love you... Naru..."

It was as though lightning struck full force of her heart greatly. Her eyes widened and her heart beat as hard enough for her to hear. Motoko's head hung with shock. It almost felt like her jaw was disconnected with her face. Why did she felt so... disappointed? Is it possible she actually felt much more for the manager instead? Her head shook a little and her hands trembled rapidly. She knew and so did everyone know; that Keitaro and Naru had feelings for each other, obviously. It didn't made her heart burst than... but when she actually heard him say this... it just hurts.

She was actually in love with Keitaro Urashima.

"After all those times... those times she abused you verbally and physically... you still... your still in love with her...," Motoko was trying to hold back her tears; and when she did that, it felt like there was a lump in her throat.

Her head was now leveled to the Urashima with her eyes growing smaller with tears. Why was he still falling for her even after the betrayal... what the hell was going on here?

"After all those times... even after the betrayal... Urashima... for a kind man you deserve better. I pity you yet I admire your presistence."

She gasped, her selfish needs was growing rapidly. Motoko needed to get out of this room, she couldn't stand being in the same room with him. After confessing half of her feelings, he doesn't wake up. How cruel... life and love could be by the fates within them. She screamed to herself... that she was nothing but a selfish and greedy thing that doesn't deserve to be called human.

"When you wake-up... Shinobu will talk to you... not me," Motoko muttered and left the room without looking back.

The trails of tears flew briefly towards Keitaro's cheek. Little did Motoko know; his eyes open calmly pretending to sleep but he was also just resting his eyes.

"I'm sorry Motoko... I heard you all along...," he whispered with a slight smile, "I know what your thinking but... I just can't let go...at least not yet."

Keitaro soon looked towards the window view, "I hate you so much but why do I still love you?"

He gave a light chuckle and took off his glasses. His eyes traveled briefly upon the item, "do I really need to see in these when I am too blind to catch what opportunities there that are right in front of me? Narusegawa left me. She did it without saying good-bye..."

Keitaro didn't felt awkward talking to himself because it didn't matter. It was love in first sight. Well... when he saw her body, hell yeah it was love in first sight since he encountered Naru at the hot springs for the first time. During those countless beatings, he didn't care. Just as long he could be with her... he didn't care. This time... it was the same. He still wanted to chase after her...

"It's so hard to believe in things now... I just don't have the strength," he trembled, "why is it so hard to let go... I don't care about that stupid betrayal... I just want to be with you Naru."

"No matter what... I still want to be with you."

Shinobu stood near the door. She heard everything. Motoko's confession that wasn't even half of the emotions she felt and Keitaro's confession. He heard Motoko but Shinobu heard him. You can say its Karma.

"Senpai...,"Shinobu muttered, "Motoko... must feel so hurt now... her emotions are so easy to read these days."

Her hand was placed on her breasts, near her heart... she heard it beating every so slowly. "Even if my heart gets stab by these emotions... it still beats..."

"Keitaro, Motoko is right. You do deserve someone better but that's for you to decide now." Shinobu went up to the rooftop and looked at the city's burning lights, "but that's for your heart to decide... you can deny all you want but your heart will continue to reach you... telling you that its true. This is reality."

Shinobu knew Motoko would be up here; she was meditating on the rooftops. Motoko's chest was still rising un-evenly because she was trying to hold back the tears. Such emotions were not allowed at her dojo but this was something she never experienced before. If only she had been the one Keitaro could fall in love with.

But that was everyone's wish at the Hinata apartments.

With one final thought escaping her scarlet lips; she spoke with the tone of uncetainty.

"Urashima," Motoko whispered, "is it too late... to tell you my feelings now?"

Her eyes, feasted the sight from above. She could see the entire city above, including the horizen of the ocean spread out so large yet so small from sight. The sun sank everso slowly while the clouds had its darkest shades, ready for the night to awake and for the day to sleep.

_'For now on...,' Motoko thought, 'I will try not to abuse you like what Narusegawa had done to hurt you in such an unecsassry way. Although I vow this... I can't promise myself that Icannot fall in love with you.'_

Her lips were slightly lifted by her cheeks, **_"Urashima."_**

**_End of Chapter Two..._**

**_Tenshi thoughts and opinons..._**

**_I thank everyone for reviewing. If you are upset because Motoko discovered her feelings too fast, than let me explain._**

**_First off... if you denied you love someone and you slowly accept those feeling even just for a little bit; you would suddenly get hurt if that one person said "I love you..." TO SOMEONE ELSE._**

**_And there's another reason... SHE NEVER CONFESSED. It's just another friendly statement of saying, "after all those abusing comments and attacks your still in love with her?"_**

**_OBVIOUSLY... Shinobu knows that everyone at the Hinata Apartments has feelings for Keitaro, except for Haruka-san. So I have my rights or opinons in this chapter. I would appreciate it if you would accept my ideas._**

****

**_Any helpful suggestions and comments are fine. Please review on your way out._**

**_Tenshi K._**


	3. My Blade's Reflection

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina because I'm the disclaimer? O.o well duh._**

**_Chapter Three of "The Betrayal."_**

**_My Blade's Reflection..._**

**_Author's notice: I know I have grammatic errors because after my "beta reader" spell-checker was done, I added a few things so please don't remind me._**

She shethed her blade. Sunken by night's cradle of darkness...

_Made by metal, pounded by fire, the blacksmiths creates an art. It's smooth flat surface covered with the silky color of gray. Melted by the shadows hidden by night's wake. It's voice sang by being pulled out of its slumber. Shethed by her hand, it sings a tone. It sings a melchanoly melody as it knows the silky beauty of gray would soon be covered in dark crimsom. Danced by just her hand, shifted by the movements of her wrists, it mirrors towards her green eyes, mistaken by the color of black as others did not bother to look deeper to see such true color. Her true color of which she did not wanted to look deep within herself. She feared, even a warrior such as herself feared that if she looked too deep, she might see her reflection of her soul, where true humans would never wanted to see, even from her own eyes._

At her blade's reflection.

Motoko watched the rain slide sleekly down the thin glass window that stood before her. It fogged from either the cold or her heavy breathing constantly continued. Her face; ever so close to the sleek barrier. Her lips briefly parted and her breath hotly came from inhaling those events that practically happened hours ago. The sky was drowned with adjoined gray clouds with its deepest shades of gray. Night was about to awake from its deep slumber. The time when the stars lit and the moon floats magically above the earth.

Her hand passed her sweaty black locks of hair, eyeing on every rain drop that started making its way down the window. The cold atmosphere bathed her body so well that it seemed she didn't need to take a shower or a dip in the hot springs. Although, her mind wasn't on those unnecessary or basic things she did on regular basis.

It was him.

"Urashima," Motoko whispered out of utter frustration. "Bastard, why did you have to be my first love? If only you'd never been so caring. If only you'd haven't become manager here. If only I'd never fell in love with you... these emotions would never torment me so much!"

Her grip was so tight that her knuckles turned white; than with one simple swift attack of her arm, her katana sliced through air and blasted the wooden floor without using any of her ki. Being pissed off enough was enough to crack the roof tiles.

"Why, why is it Narusegawa?" She cringed, "Why am I being so damn selfish? Why am I so confused?"

Her grip completely loosens from her blade and used her fists instead. It attacked with anger, sorrow, frustration, and pure confusion. It was a battle between one of her friends and Keitaro. She didn't want to fall in love with him in the first place. She didn't even want to leave her village. She just wished her sister didn't get married to a man. She just wanted to pursue her training with her sister—who had motivated her so much—to get her so far.

Now look at her, look at the woman who was to inherit the God's Cry School, look at the woman who struck fear in the hearts of perverts everywhere whom threatened the pure innocence of young women.

She trembled uncontrollably. She never expected such emotions. Such pain. She hated being weak.

No, this woman was not a trained warrior taught to kill.

This was a frightened, pathetic child.

"Motoko," said a guiding voice sounding full of authority compassion—almost like her sister.

Her eyes didn't bother to open but Motoko sat formally straight as always, not turning her back at the person she finally found out to be.

"Shinobu-chan, what assistance of me do you require at this awkward moment?"

Even though Motoko couldn't see it, she could have sworn she felt a slight smile on Shinobu's face. A hand softly cupped her shoulder and she also felt a fragile body leaning close to her. Shinobu felt so soft and fragile for such a sweet girl.

'It's strange how you could turn into an emotionless robot, yet use sarcasm at this moment at the same time," Shinobu muttered with a light tone. "Very impressive for a kendo-girl."

"Get to the point," Motoko said roughly and slightly annoyed that Shinobu interrupted her thoughts.

Shinobu's head nuzzled on Motoko's neck, which caused Motoko to stiffen a little from the unexpected contact. "Motoko, I've always seen you as a strong leader with the greatest beauty that I couldn't even compete. Now, ever since the betrayal, things have gotten worse in our lives."

"This wasn't Narusegawa's fault! It shouldn't even affect us! This is between the two of them!" Motoko cried, shaking her head out of denial.

"It does affect us. Because whenever Keitaro's hurt, it affects us. This isn't Narusegawa's fault. It's no one's fault. What's done is done. Motoko, sometimes life is a mistake that we can fix."

Motoko's eyes snapped open. Shinobu—this wasn't Shinobu, not at all. She only sounded like one person she knew all her life: her sister.

"Tsuroko...," Motoko whispered remembering how her sister would comfort her like this whenever she was depressed. Was Shinobu possessed by Tsuroko, or was this just the braver her, the true spirit of the quiet girl?

"Motoko, our heart sometimes confuses or mind. Or mind has so much to think, say, and do. But what's the main decision is our heart. If you would listen to your heart—listen to its beats—just hear what it is trying to tell you; than you would know what you can do."

Their eyes were now connected.

"That is how I learned from Narusegawa's mistakes. Unlike her, I now listen to my heart. I knew they were in love, and I knew that I wanted to be with Keitaro and lived happily ever after with him.

"I wanted the fairy-tale ending all little girls want from life. I wanted my prince to be him, our castle this dorm.

"But, if I wanted him to be happy—no matter what—then I would allow him to choose who he really loves. Right now, it's a blinding decision for him."

Shinobu was right. It is a blinding decision for him. To be betrayed is to be scarred. To be scarred is to have that wound as a memory. The memory of the betrayal. Didn't Keitaro said he just wanted to be with her no matter what? She could tell he's confused. Pulled between the sickening hatred of that disgusting betrayal and the love he kept burning for almost a year or two. He loved her so much that it hurt, litterally.

Motoko stayed calm, listening to Shinobu's words and feeling her movements.

"My thoughts are on Keitaro, on how to heal him- how to get him back on his feet. That betrayal must've done a number on him, knowing the real Keitaro would stand up on his two feet again."

"That's truebut..."

"And my thoughts are also on how to make this other person stand up on her feet."

Motoko cocked an eye-browslightly using sarcasm, "really, who would that be?"

Shinobu only hugged Motoko tighter, "kami your so dense! It's you Onee-san..."

"Onnesan!" Motoko blurted out as if it was reflex, "wait what did you just called me..."

"Yes, I called you big sister, unless you want me to call you kendo girl again!"

"No no... you can call me your older sister," muttered Motoko slightly blushing, looking away with embarassment.

Shinobu peered closely to Motoko's face, concentrating for a second towards her face than with a slight devilish smile Shinobu hugged only tighter, "ahahaha! Your so kawaii, Onee-san!"

"Nottootight," heaved Motoko trying to breathe with Shinobu clinging on her like Suu.

Their happy moment soon lowered, knowing there was something important to discussmuch important. First was to repair Keitaro, than after mending his broken off than it's off to find Narusegawa.

"Why didn't you ask Mitsune or Mutsumi to do this?" blushed Motoko from the memory of almost breaking down in tears after Keitaro muttered out the words 'I love you Naru' right in front of her face.

"Mitsune-chan, she does have the potential of cheering up Keitaro but she's still worried over her best friend. Naru and her were really close until this happened. I believed they had a fight, but I couldn't remember. It was all so blurry, it's as if I can't find out the mysteries of this betrayal."

Motoko paused for a moment, there was another fight between Naru and Kitsune? When?

"Shinobu-chan, did they really had a fight?"

"Ano... I can't remember. I can't even remember that day, it's just all too confusing! The more I try to remember the more my head hurts..."

"Buthow can that be? Could that mean I was there at the time the betrayal started?"

"Everyone is too broken down to answer these questions I believe, so let's concentrate on Keitaro first."

Motoko nodded but never concentrated on Keitaro. It was that day. Was she there? She couldn't even remember a thing until days later they found out there was some type of betrayal and that Narusegawa was gone, since calling her parents didn't work.

She ran downstairs but paused to wave Shinobu good-bye and Shinobu waved back mouthing the words, "good-luck."

Her legs could carry as fast as her Hakama can, and her blade was shethe for a certain reason.

Before she would encounter Urashima again, she would look at her blade once more. To see within the soul of her eyesto look much deeper as the rain blessed her sword as her blade caught a few of her tears. She wanted to take one last look at her blade, just before seeing Keitaro Urashima.

Just one final look at her blade's reflection.

**_End of Chapter Three... _**

**_Thanks to: Innotral; one of the best fanfiction writers I know! Thank you! And... the depressing music that motivates me to write... and mylaptop (including my cousin's computer!)for meeting you guys! n.n I know... I'm sooo weird._**

**_Tenshi's Comments: YOU KNOW, I STAY UP TILL 4:00 IN THE MORNING JUST TO FINISH THIS DAMN CHAPTER... WHY? I don't know... I love you guys too much I guess... and I've gots nothing better to do... n.n (I wanted to uhrm... well... swear and bitch like a bitch but hey, let's not make this rated R.!)_**

**_Chapter Four: Okay, you guys wanted to know the betrayal yeah? Well, in this chapter, I'm only giving you clues because I love cliff-hangers! muhahaha... you guys will know in the wayyy future chapters because that's the way me liky..._**

**Now will you excuse me, I am going to sleep and daydream about something... yeah yeah... call me a pervert if ya want... hehehe. n.n" just kidding!**

**Bye Bye! I can be serious for once and than hyper... I'm so bi-polar!**

**Tenshi K.**

**__**

****


	4. Regrets

_I knew I was dreaming._

_I was a ghost in this memory. All I did was watch the past; this is where it practically ended—well with Narusegawa and me. I could see myself cursing viciously at her face while she did the same. Every-single time I would let the young woman knock me out to space but I could see something different in this scene. I remembered, regretted, and cried—but nothing came good out of it. If I give up on this cursed past and move on than maybe I would receive something heavenly in return._

_My eyes soften, were we really that upset?_

**_I closed my eyes; and remembered the emotions I felt…_**

"_YOU WORTHLESS IDIOT!"_

_"DAMMIT, WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU THIS TIME?"_

_"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF, THAT'S WHAT, YOU FOUR-EYED FREAK!"_

_"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK WITH THOSE COKE-BOTTLED GLASSES OF YOURS!"_

_"THAT'S BECAUSE I STUDY UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE! YOU'RE SO DAMN DESPERATE TO AT LEAST HAVE A NICE CHAT WITH GIRL THAT YOU'D LOOK BACK AT A STUPID PROMISE MADE 15 YEARS AGO! GET A LIFE YOU PATHETIC WORM!"_

_My body was stricken cold of sweat, yet I could still feel the burning passion to just slap her. My eyes infuriated, my hands curled into a tight fist, my face shaded through five layers of dark crimson. I could only scream, shout at her, and wish to toss her fragile body to the ground and slam that freaking glass of wine at her eyes. I was a living monster; wanting to rip her neck with the poisonous fangs and sink the venom in her neck. Not only I was angry like the beast within me, I was hurt. Hurt by her words, hurt by her attacks that reminded me of my drunken mother. Since her crazy antics of me molesting Shinobu, or either of the girls of the Hinata, was not only insulting enough; I wanted to get payback._

_My arm swung as fast as it could and her face was met with my hand._

**FWACKKKKK**

_I could see the sudden shock stricken in her eyes; it was as though terror ripped through those dark chocolate orbs I always love to stare at. Now, they became softer—no not in concern or the type where someone touches your heart—it's the type when the tears gather, and it blends into the skin._

_She started to cry; but I could still see her scariest face ever. She looked at me even harder, she breathed harder, and I could hear her cry harder._

_'Don't cry,' the little voice in my head rang, 'don't cry.'_

_"That's payback bitch!" I hissed still looking at her as if she killed everyone I loved dearly. "That's payback—for everything you've done to me! You never gave me time to explain, you never gave me the kindness and respect that I deserve to treat you so kindly, and now that I confess to how I felt about you an hour ago, you give me this shit?"_

_She looked at me as if I was a monster. I didn't want her to look at me that way. No. I loved her far too much, too much._

_"Bastard!" she cringed, trying to hold back her tears, "how dare you hit me…"_

_I looked away, regretting what I did. I didn't want this to happen in the first place. It was both of our faults. We both did a betrayal to each other. Why?_

_Because were only ordinary people._

_"Nothing I will say right now will change anything, Narusegawa."_

_I could feel the shock on her face. I could feel the tears streaming down. I could hear her breathe._

_"I'm sorry Naru."_

_Then… I heard her run. Those foot-steps scurrying out the door. I wanted to scream. I wanted to jump off the balcony. I hurt the one I claimed I loved so much. Now look at me._

_"Betrayals," I muttered solemnly, "they change us all."_

I remembered the incident clearly. Even though it happened practically a week ago; it felt like an old man recovering from a sickening disease that have been doing so for years—that's how it felt. A wound never recovering from its scar.

I am having this nightmare again.

"Fifteen-years ago," a strange voice coming from a distance, "a boy and a girl made a promise to each other. A promise to enter into the most difficult college in Japan. Legend has it, that if two people who loves each other and enters into Tokyo University lives happily-ever after."

My brain ordered me to turn around and see whom it is but my body was too stubborn. I could only listen to her voice. It sounded like the person I never talked to for a long time.

"Moe?" I whispered with the voice I believed I never gave away. "What are you doing in this nightmare of mines? You don't belong in this—hell-hole."

I began to hear the young doll chuckled. She sounded so cute it is no wonder my grandfather had brought her home from the World-State fair. I could feel her smile, I could hear her breathe, was she really a doll? Or am I much hallucinated in this weird-repeated nightmare of mines?

"Kei-kun," she began to sing with her childish voice, "I want to show you something."

"Moe…," I wanted to but I just had to refuse. Unfortunately, she could read me like a book.

"It's not too late to find her. It's not too late to forgive her. It's not too late to forgive yourself, Kei-Kun!"

"Moe…," I began to repeat, "What do you mean? Didn't you see what I just did to Narusegawa?"

"Your not robots that can do everything perfect, but you can start over, Kei-Kun. If you start over and stop looking back at your past, then you will be sure to gain a bright future."

Her hair dangled from her shoulders when she reached for my hand, "I'll show you, Kei-kun! I'll show you."

I looked at the alive-doll with reluctance. It's true that I didn't want to stay in my room and mop pathetically but I just wanted to be alone for a while. It seems too quick for me to recover.

But if I just keep on sitting here, how will I recover?

I finally nodded. "Show me Moe—show me what future I have for this idiot within me."

She giggled ridiculously. I laughed at her childish face.

It reminded me of 15 years ago.

* * *

Motoko took a deep breathe of confidence. She was right outside of Urashima's door. It took a few nervous seconds to realize that she was facing the terror of love. It was a hard decision, even for a warrior such as her, to choose between friendship and love. When she took a look a look at her blade's reflection, she saw something that she thought she would never saw in the eyes of a swordswoman.

Fear.

_'I love you Naru.' Keitaro's voice rang throughout Motoko's head._

"No! Not now!" She screamed viciously at her thoughts. "Not now!"

Without even thinking of the consequences, she slid the door open with her eyes closed. She didn't want to face him with the type of emotionless look she shot at him everyday. She wanted a much concern expression that will prove to Keitaro that she really does care for our dear manager. Her silky black hair began to dangle above her shoulders when she began bow respectfully to the man in front of her.

"Urashima! Please let this worthless warrior speak in your presence!"

Hearing the silence of shame, her patience grew thin. Motoko wanted to hear his voice, his real voice of the caring manager he once was. She wanted to see his pathetic smile that just blew her away. She wanted him to look into her eyes and see that this was the Motoko Aoyama that at least had a weak-side.

She opened her eyes, slightly unsurprised that Keitaro was still sleeping. Motoko walked with the grace of which resembled her dear sister and sat formally next to him.

"I'm going to wait until you wake up Urashima, and get to the bottom of this." Motoko eyes soften to see Keitaro sleep soundly.

She smiled, seeing that his dreams were at peace.

'_Kiss him,' a little voice chanted in her head._

_'What? That's absurd!'_

_'You know you want to.'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'I am your conscious, now kiss him.'_

_'No!'_

_'He won't know.'_

_'Have you no modesty?'_

_'You may be a disciplined warrior but you're still a woman.'_

_'But… Narusegawa!'_

_'Look at him, he's sound asleep.'_

_Motoko looked reluctantly at Keitaro. Seeing that he was in peaceful dreams made her blush at the sight of the handsome man she thought would never come into reality. She wanted to—she knew it—but she had to stay faithful._

_'And who are being faithful to?'_

_'Narusegawa!'_

_'Kiss him,' the voice chanted hauntingly in her head._

"Urashima," Motoko said barely above a whisper, "forgive me."

Motoko lost the distance between Keitaro's lips and stayed a couple of seconds on his lips.

_'He is so warm.'_

It was as though she was flying. Motoko always wanted the impossible with Keitaro but since it proved in the past and probably now that he loves Naru much more than any of the Hinata Residents; she just couldn't confess so soon. It was her friendship she shared with Naru that was holding her back and it was also the response she would get if she confessed too soon. She thought about the timid yet surprisingly brave Shinobu in her head. Shouldn't she be here instead of her?

_'Shinobu-Chan, you should be here instead of me.'_

_'How un-selfish,' her inner-self taunted._

She wanted to pull away but for some strange reason she could not. The more she wanted to stop this, more she wanted more of the Urashima she waited for so long.

Her tongue slid in his mouth and she deepens the kiss. 'Shinobu; I feel as though I am betraying you instead.'

_'Stop… I can't do this,' she pleaded to her conscious._

_'He won't know…'_

_"Another chance," Moe sang to Keitaro._

The brief moment ended when Motoko felt Keitaro's breath came out to a short gasp.

Green eyes met with brown.

And the Aoyama slowly pulled away from the shock on Keitaro's face.

_'Another chance,' echoed Moe's voice from a distance._

**End of Chapter Four.**

**_Tenshi's thoughts and opinons... maybe hints for next chapter?_**

**_I think I aced my exams! Wahhooo! Beat that Hawaii! Now 13 more exams days to go... -sweatdrop- O.O;;_**

**_Ahem... So how was the cliff-hanger guys? I know I know; some of you may be upset with no narrative paragraphs, I also think that this chapter has a lack of potential... but I just have deadlines, I'm sorry if I upset my reviewers, especially Sensei and Dean. _**

* * *

**_For the next Chapter... will Keitaro listen to Moe (she's not self-insert... check the damn Anime series!)_**

**_Or will Keitaro get up on his two feet and search for Narusegawa..._**

**_Or will Narusegawa find him?_**

**_And why can't the residents remember the incidents of the betrayal?_**

**_Will Shinobu-Chan fight for Keitaro's love? Or let Motoko take Keitaro?_**

**_AND... WHEN DOES THE TURTLE LADY COME IN? AKA: Mutsumi Otohime_**

**_Next Chapter: WELL... I haven't figue out the chapter title but hey, you can count on my cliff hangers! ;D_**

**_Tenshi K._**


End file.
